Bound Together Forever
by Roka27
Summary: What ever happened after their victory over Malefor? A short story on the aftermath of Dawn of the Dragons. Rated K!


**Being a huge Legend of Spyro fan, I couldn't resist giving my own take on the events after the third game. ^^ It's a short story, but hopefully cute nonetheless!**

 **Feel free to share and leave your thoughts!**

* * *

As the world begun to break itself apart, tearing the very landscape asunder and lifting them up into the sky, it seemed all hope was lost on that dreadful night. Everyone prepared for Malefor's reign of terror and chaos, but deep below the earth's core, the two young dragons had finally defeated him. But it was far too late, Malefor had already succeeded in bringing the Dragon Realms to its demise as the world continued to crack and break. Spyro landed atop one of the floating rocks with Cynder following closely behind.

Cynder lowered her head, staring down at the floor as guilt and shame took its grip on her, she spoke softly. "Spyro.. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

Spyro turned to her, offering a light smile to help put her mind at ease. "Don't be. It's over now."

"So, this is it?" She asked, turning her gaze up to the earth above, seeing the very lands shake and crumble. She moved slightly closer to Spyro, awaiting for some kind of response from the purple dragon.

Suddenly, Spyro's mind would be filled with a familiar presence, the spirit of Ignitus calmly echoed in his ears, causing Spyro to slowly close his eyes. "Spyro, when a dragon dies, he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on, binding itself with nature, offering hope for the future." The presence slowly faded as Spyro's eyes slowly reopened, realizing what he must do to save the world. He felt nervous on the inside, but he would not let that falter him, if he had to give his life to protect the world, then so be it. He turned his gaze to his friend, the one who stood by his side until the end, the one that Spyro never gave up on and gave him something to fight for.

"I know what I need to do." He said bravely. "Just get out of here Cynder." He slowly went to proceed with his plan, but Cynder stepped in front of him.

"No, Spyro, you don't have to do anything. Let's just go!" She hoped he would listen to her, refusing to leave his side.

Spyro looked deep into her eyes, shaking his head. "Where Cynder? There'll be nothing left!" He pointed all around with his left wing. "The world is breaking apart! But I think I can stop it." He paused for a moment. "I think I'm meant to.."

Cynder stood still, her tail swinging lowly near the ground. "Then I'm with you." She said sweetly, a light smile formed on her face.

He smiled back at her, feeling an overwhelming sense of joy in that she would stay by his side, even if it meant their ultimate demise. He started to focus all his energy, ascending into the air as his body began to glow brightly, and in that last moment, he would hear the words that put his mind at ease.

"I love you.." Her voice echoed as a great flash of light engulfed them both, the light expanded as it shot out from the core of the world, forming a large bubble around the various pieces of the land. Slowly, the floating landscape would be pulled back towards the core, while a few remaining pieces slowly made their way back to their original place. The world had been saved, life would continue to flourish and perhaps peace had finally been achieved, but at such a cost. Many would believe that Spyro and Cynder perished in order to repair the world, but little did they know, they survived.

Both Spyro and Cynder would see nothing more but a bright light, shining in their faces, was this the afterlife? Their troubles came to an end when they found themselves awakening on a large field of grass, the sounds of birds chirping and the calm breeze brushing their scales.

Spyro opened his eyes, astonished that he had survived. Was this not his time? He thought. Perhaps after all the fighting, he was finally allowed to enjoy what life had to offer him? He didn't know the answer, his thoughts immediately changed, where was Cynder? He slowly rose from his feet, looking around with worry and concern as he desperately tried to spot her.

"Cynder! Cynder, where are you?!"

Suddenly Spyro would be leapt upon from behind as he accidently rolled down the grassy plains, landing on his backside in shock as he prepared himself to fight whatever ambushed him, but that quickly vanished when his eyes locked onto Cynder, who was smiling widely at him. "You're alive!" She said, her tail wagging in delight.

Spyro smiled back, his heart beated with joy, knowing that she was safe and sound as well. He leaned up and wrapped his wings around Cynder, hugging her tightly. Cynder was surprised at first, but gently hugged him back. They deserved this moment together.

The two let go of each other, turning their gaze to the skies as the ray of the sun rose in the far distance. "Whoa.." Spyro walked forward, staring up in amazement as he saw pieces of the land floating in the air, it was a sight to behold.

Cynder stood beside him, smiling lightly as she stared up into the sky with him. "I can't believe we did it." She said.

"Me neither, but.. We did. The world is safe from Malefor's dark influence forever." He turned his head to Cynder. "Thank you."

"For what?" She asked.

"Without you, I would have never been able to defeat Malefor, I would've drowned in my sorrow or failed a long time ago." Spyro smiled. Deep down, he wanted to tell her that he loved her back, but he couldn't bring himself to say it out loud, however the look on Cynder's face was enough to tell him that she knew he did.

"Well, had you not come along, I would've remained a servant to Malefor for all eternity, dooming the whole world in the process. Ignitus was right, our destinies were intertwined all along. Even if we didn't see it at first." She said, her tail wagged happily.

Spyro smiled, letting out a light chuckle. "So, does that mean we're stuck with each other forever now?"

"Do you want me to find another one of those chains?" Cynder asked in a joking tone, a wide grin forming on her face.

"Uh.. No. I'm fine, thanks." Spyro rolled his eyes. "I think I'll stay beside you from now on, without the dark chains."

"Heh, I'll stay beside you as well. I'd hate for all that bonding to go to waste." She chuckled, gently nuzzling Spyro's head. Spyro blushed slightly, nuzzling her back.

"So, what now?" Spyro said, looking around the surrounding area. They seemed to have reappeared in the Valley of Avalar, it was quite a beautiful place to live in.

"We've earned our rest, Spyro. We could spend some time living here in the Valley, don't you think?"

Spyro smiled, nodding at that. "Doesn't matter where we live, just as long as we're together. Although, If we decided to live in Dante's Freezer, then maybe I'd have a problem."

Cynder scoffed, playfully nudging Spyro to the ground. "Maybe we'll live in Munitions Forge! I hear it's quite nice this time of the year."

Spyro puffed out smoke, chuckling. "Let's just stick to the Valley of Avalar for now, alright?" He got off the ground, flapping his wings as he took off into the air. "Once we're done resting, we should return to others, they should know that we're.."

"Not dead at the very core of the world?" Cynder said.

"Exactly!" Spyro nodded.

Cynder ascended off the ground, hovering before Spyro. "Hey, Spyro?"

"I need to tell you something.." She flew closer, suddenly booping his snout with her own. "Last one to the river has to collect wood for the night campfire!" She immediately bolted off, gliding across the land.

Spyro blushed in that moment, almost dazed but quickly snapped out of it. "Hey! No fair!" He flapped his wings, quickly chasing after her, chuckling along the way.

As the two dragons set off on their own little adventure, just before dawn approached, the nightly stars lit up brightly, forming a large dragon constellation.

 **The End.**


End file.
